erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heza Gon
Heza Gon is the former leader of Hetic, and the church of Hetic. Despite no longer being absolute leader of Hetic, she holds her morales tightly still. While an expert in the use of disc casters she personally does not fight and disdains conflict. While she does prefer subtle manipulation over more brash methods, she does prefers to keep a sense of honour in order to gauge her moral righteousness. Background Born to the old Hetician fleet she was not a native of Ignos Terum. Rather her people were dying and instead chose to beach their fleet on its surface, then die alone in space. While this cost them many things, advancement included, it gave them a new chance at life. Heza's parents are currently unknown as are the rest of her family, documents being lost upon crashing. However it is known that she grew up under several of the states of Hetics fleet, with various governments during her childhood. These ranged from brutal dictatorships to practical anarchic states, and she would come to be a young woman under a theocratic autocracy known as the "Church of Hetic". Costing her innocence and morales she attained a high position within the church, which she used to protect herself. It was during this position that she studied psychology and social engineering, in addition to testing her early theories on small sections of the populace. However it was only when she was 25 that she would truly gain fame. Due to a diplomatic incident between Hetic and the UAAA war was declared, as a result she was put in charge of negotiating peace efforts. While the task was a failed effort in the end it was also under her jurisdiction that she was able to save the Hetican people by alerting the U.R to the UAAA's attempts at capturing civilians. After the war her mentor and the leader of the church of Hetic, Colath, died of radiation poisoning. Becoming the official leader of Hetic she took a more passive stance on politics, instead focusing on steadying Hetic place in the galaxy. However in contact with Ripendinsior a rouge religion known as the cult of a thousand lives would take over operations in cleansing their moon of dangerous predators to make it viable for farming. Yet slave labour was used during this operation which caused the cult to instead free the slaves, and take the moon as their own. This would spark a minor conflict that would force all other religions from hetic, excluding the church of hetic which took no part in this matter. However due to this and other pressing matters, she would instead choose to make hetic a nomadic society once more. Taking off into the stars, they would not be heard from in a year. After they found a new home world and settled it, she took an active part in reforming Hetic. Recognizing the pattern of failure in a theocratic system she was determined to make a longer lasting system of government. Learning from her earlier years of social experimenting, Heza would create the 'Grand Work', and after exercising all rouge elements from Hetic she would begin transforming it. During this time she would also meet her husband Tarcarius and give birth to Allay in order to preserve her genetic lineage. After Hetic was finally under the complete sway of the Grand Work and she was without rivals, she would announce Hetic's resurgence to the galaxy. However her reign under the stronger and revived Hetic would not last long. While her military would serve to aid the U.R in defending their allies, soon she would go up against the Combine, and lose. Now she drifts through space, allied to the AAH, and seeking not only revenge, but to reclaim her power. Personality To outsiders and the people of Heic, she is either a woman of absolutes. Sinless and pure or corrupted and vile. To the people of Hetic she is a godly figure that guides Hetic with an understanding vision and wisdom beyond her years. To those outside all they receive is a caricature, someone well known for a few detailed facts, and then an endless slurry of rumour. While some of it has been made to make her harder to predict, most is from simple isolationism. The Grand Work has not only consumed her marital and personal life, but also her personality. Following its orders to a fault their is no person more driven to spread it across the galaxy then her, nor someone more devoted to keeping it alive. In her own actions she doesn't care what sacrifice must be made, so long as it must be done, it will. This obsession has ruined her marital life, ignoring and even forgetting at times that her child and husband exist. It is from a deep desire that this comes from; to remove herself from her past. In her mind she has lived two lives; one before and after becoming a leader. It's not that she doesn't lack the ability to love, but rather is unable to reciprocate in how she would prefer. The person she is as a leader infallible and patient, is opposite to her true nature, human and frustrated. Since the loss of her empire this has only increased, the want to be more then human, to be 'above' the mortal concerns that she by her own philosophy, should be rightly in control of. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:National Leaders Category:Purists Category:Politicians